Pointe du Hoc
by Sergeant Major
Summary: Pointe du Hoc was a battle that took place right before D-Day. This is the story of an LT. in the 2nd Ranger BAT. during the battle. I dont know if i wanna add more chapters so tell me what you think and if you like it i might. pleas Read and Review.


Pointe du Hoc

Pointe du Hoc

** **

June 6 1944, 

I scanned the hold of the large LCA landing craft that I had so hastily boarded 10 minutes earlier. Fellow members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion's Fox Company surrounded me. Rangers young and old, from every part of the United States were huddled together, awaiting "pending doom" as one NCO had stated earlier. Fox Company, along with Dog and Easy Companies were awarded the task of silencing the mighty German guns on Pointe du Hoc. At Pointe du Hoc, four miles west of Omaha Beach, the Germans had constructed a fortified position for a coastal battery of six 155-mm howitzers of French make; four guns were in open emplacements and two were casemated Should the Rangers fail to destroy the guns on the point, they could rain havoc on Omaha beach. The casualties would be catastrophic. The Point was a hard spot to hit, due to the fact that we would have to scale a 100-meter high cliff. This required us to train hard in England for the preceding 3 months. 

The sound of waves crashing against the side of the LCA were dwarfed only by the sound of artillery shells passing overhead. Each passing shell was accompanied by an intimidating scream that seemed to get louder every time. I flinched as shells crashed into the ocean, causing salty water to rain down upon me and the other men in the landing craft. As the boat neared the shore the USS Texas lifted her fire. German shells however, still rained down upon us, now with greater accuracy. I watched one shell hit a landing craft directly, sending flames, debris and sadly, human body parts flying into the air in a haze of bloody red mist which spayed the bulkheads of our LCA. The landing craft was filled with men from Easy Company. My landing craft occupied the far left flank of Fox Company.I was the commander of Charlie Platoon. The LCA was 10 seconds from landing on the beach.

"Get those hooks ready!" I ordered. "Keep your actions clear and haul ass to the foot of that cliff. Get up there quick and keep your weapons ready. Those Krauts aren't going to give us those guns."

The boat slowed to a halt at the shoreline. 7.92mm rounds from the MG42s and MG34s guarding the rocky cliffs whipped overhead, but the artillery fire had lifted, the run to the wall wouldn't be too difficult, provided I keep my head down. A whistle sounded like a siren. The front of the boat was lowered to the sandy beach. I didn't take the time to exit through the front of the boat. I hopped over the side of the boat into the shallow water. The liquid soaked into my service leggings and filled my boots. I remained dry for the most part. I raised up my M-1 Carbine and ripped it from it's water-proof plastic bag. I could hear people yelling and giving orders. The crackling of gunfire and the screams of wounded and dying men filled the air. I watched in dismay as fellow Rangers were assaulted with machinegun fire. One man ran to join me behind some fallen rocks at the foot of the cliff, but was cut down by a gray clad machine gunner at the top of the cliff. The rounds traced across his chest puncturing his body. The impact of the rounds hitting his body threw the man onto his back. Blood squirted from the dime sized wounds, but was mostly absorbed by his clothing. The man fell to the ground, throwing his M-1 Garand rifle to the ground in front of himself. I looked up to see the machine gunner, who had now acquired a new target. I raised my Carbine to my shoulder and took aim on the gunner. I squeezed off three 7.62 mm rounds from the 15 round clip in my rifle. 2 of the rounds hit the dirt mound that he was covering behind. The third round hit him in the neck. The man rose to his feet clasping his bleeding neck. He stumbled forward and fell off the rocky edge of the cliff. The man plunged 100 meters to the beach and hit the sand no more than 5 meters away from me. 6 men, including a Sergeant from my platoon found there way to my position and joined me.

"What now sir?" The Sergeant asked.

"We have to get up that cliff." I replied, "Do we have any grapnel launchers?"

"No Sir." The Sergeant answered, "Craft was gunned down on the beach, He was the one with the launcher." 

"Well, lets see if we can find a rope."

"Yes Sir, we'll try to find a launcher." The Sergeant explained.

I stood up and made a break for the foot of the cliff. The 6 Rangers accompanying me headed off in another direction to find a grapnel launcher. I glanced upwards to see if any of the ropes were left intact. I found one on the cliff that was still being climbed by a BAR gunner. I grabbed the rope and steadied it for the gunner. He looked down and threw me a salute and a nod. I returned his nod. He reached the top of the cliff and immediately sought cover behind a rock. I put a foot on the cliff and began scaling the100 meter wall. The climb was surprisingly easy, probably due to the extensive training we received in England. I took some light fire from a few KAR98s at the top of the cliff. But the Bar gunner above me kept them down behind the rocks with a volley of his own fire. I reached the top of the cliff and ran to join the BAR gunner who had climbed the wall before me. He sent a blaze of covery fire in the direction of a machine gun nest that could have easily cut me down in my tracks. 

"Thanks for the cover." I said to the man. I noticed the two chevrons on the man's arm

"Thanks for joining me Sir." The Corporal replied.

I glanced over towards the machine gun that had been harassing us. I noticed a shell crater to the direct right of the nest. The two men manning the machine gun had temporarily stopped firing, in order to change ammunition belts. I took this opportunity to make a beeline for the crater. The Corporal with the BAR followed me. We fired from the hip towards the Germans in order to cover our move. The frantically fumbled with the action of the MG-42 but it was jammed up, due to their hurried reload. One German raised an MP-40 and unleashed a few rounds; the 9mm bullets whipped passed us and flew into the ground, kicking up dirt and rock. I stopped briefly to take aim and fire at the Kraut. I put 2 rounds into the man. The rounds ripped into him and created 2 steaming wounds in his chest. I began running towards the crater again. The Corporal had already begun firing at the remaining German. I ran quickly and slid, baseball style into the crater. I hunkered down to cover myself from the array of lead passing above. I stripped off my mussette bag and threw it to the ground beside me. Its contents were useless to me and only caused an uncomfortable increase in weight. I rolled onto my Stomach and joined the BAR gunner beside me in assaulting the lone German Machine gunner. I fired off rounds, spontaneously in the direction of the gunner until I heard a click. 

"Got any Pineapples?" I asked the Corporal, while inserting a15 round clip into my Carbine.

"Yes Sir, I have two of 'em left." 

"Well then, Lets put'em to use."

The Corporal nodded his head in agreement and withdrew one of the green hand held explosives from the harness of his webbing. He removed the pin from the grenade and lobbed it directly into the nest. Without hesitation the German Private tossed the grenade back. Expecting such an action, I caught the grenade and whipped it at the gunner. The grenade struck him in the helmet, knocking him to the ground. An explosion followed less than a second later, killing the man instantly. I rose cautiously, to my feet and scanned the smoking nest. I edged toward it, never lowering my firearm. I reached the sandbag nest and was greeted with the site of the dead German. He had been decapitated. His gray matter was blasted onto the sandbag wall that was covering him from enemy fire. I waved to the Corporal signifying that it was safe to proceed. He ran to join me behind the sandbags. Two German KAR98s opened up on the young Corporal as he ran. Both rounds missed and I answered back in his favor with 5 rounds from my own rifle. The 5 rounds traveled into one of the German soldiers knocking him to his backside. The wounds weren't lethal and the remaining soldier made an attempt to drag his friend to safety. The Corporal let loose a volley of 7.62mm ammunition into the two Germans, striking both of them down.

"Thanks Sir." The Corporal said gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

I peeked over the sandbags to see the opposition that awaited us. The Point was heavily fortified with machine gun nests and communication trenches. There were about 150 infantrymen guarding the 6 massive 155s. The several bunkers however were still vulnerable to hand grenades. 

As I was scanning the objective in front of me, 5 German soldiers emerged from a communications trench. The Corporal and I opened up on them, Dropping 3 immediately. The other 2 men hit the dirt. One of the men dropped his MP40, it went skidding across the rocky terrain and fell into another trench. I leaped over the sandbags and rushed the 2 men. The German that still had rifle took aim on me. I raised my rifle and squeezed the trigger. I heard a click, the worst sound a combat soldier could hear. I flinched as I heard a gunshot. I thought I was a dead man. I felt nothing. I glanced down at the Kraut to see blood leaking from his helmet. I glanced back at the smiling Corporal who gave me a wave. I was so relieved that I completely forgot about the disarmed German. The man rushed towards me and tackled me. My Carbine flew from my grip and landed in a mound of dirt. The man was yelling as he made attempts at choking me. I tried to free his hands from my neck but it didn't work. He was a large man, much stronger than I, so I did the first thing that came to mind. A formed a "V for Victory" sign with my index and middle finger. The German glanced down to see what I was doing. I used this opportunity to strike. I jabbed the man in the eyes with my fingers. He immediately removed his hands from my neck and clasped his eyes this left his chest wide open, I punched him in the sternum. The large Kraut coughed and rolled to the ground gasping for air. I stood up and began kicking him repeatedly in the ribs and chest. I heard several cracks and breaks. The man had ceased to move. He was dead, and with good cause. I don't think that anyone in the world could sustain such a beating. I turned around to obtain my rifle. I moved keeping my head down, to the unintentionally discarded firearm and picked it up. I wiped the dirt off.

"You sure he's dead Sir?" the Corporal asked, still firing at the opposing forces, which had now been pushed as far as the third cannon. The first 2 had already been destroyed. "Maybe you should put one in him."

"Your right Corporal." I remarked.

I made my way back to the body and knelt down beside it. I withdrew my Colt M1911A1 from its holster on my right hip. The hammer of the pistol made a click as it locked back. I directed the barrel towards his head. I hesitated for a second and the pulled the smooth metallic trigger, unleashing a .45 caliber round into the man's head. Blood shot out in every direction. 

"Let's get back in the fight." I said to the Corporal.

We made a beeline to the fourth gun, which awaited destruction. The Germans had been pushed back into a large communications tent beside the forth gun and we intended to take up a position on their right flank. Our fire would provide an opportunity for the specialists to place their explosives in the mighty emplacement. When we arrived at our destination on the right flank of the remaining 60 or so German troops, we hit the dirt and opened up. I squeezed off 2 rounds into a German Felwebel that was quite menacing with his STG44 in hand. The man collapsed as the rounds found their way into his chest. The Corporal beside me sprayed a collection of lead from his BAR putting down 4 men. I acquired another target. A Kraut Hauptmann was shouting orders and motioning with his P38 pistol, in the direction of our fellow Rangers. I pulled the trigger once, sending a round into his chest. The round hit his heart, causing it to explode. He went down with a surprised look on his face. The Corporal heaved his remaining grenade into the trench. A couple of soldiers recognized the grenade but it was too late for them. They screamed as the grenade went off, killing them and about 5 men beside them, seriously injuring several more. I extended an arm out and removed a Stielhandgrenate from the detached torso of a dead German beside me. I armed the explosive and lobbed it into the trench. It went off taking several Germans with it. I emptied the remaining 7.62x33mm rounds in my clip at a collection of retreating Germans. The line the Germans formed on their hasty retreat provided ample opportunity to place my shots well. My rounds claimed the lives of 6 German Wehrmacht soldiers. The remaining Germans retreated as the Corporal and I reloaded. Several of the Krauts were found by the .30 caliber rounds of a couple of M1919A1 medium machine guns that had been carried onto the Point by Dog Company. One German soldier ran right up the side of the trench to where the Corporal and I were standing. He stopped and raised his KAR98 at the Corporal; He was going for the BAR. I threw my carbine to the ground, withdrew my pistol and put 3 rounds into the Krauts chest. He fell dead, to the ground. 

"Now we're even." I assured him.

"Thanks Sir."

The Corporal and I finished reloading as the fourth and fifth guns were blown. We headed off in the direction of the fast advancing 2nd Ranger Battalion. As we met up with the rest of Fox Company, the sixth gun was blown. That was it all the 155s were gone. I squeezed 2 more rounds of into a retreating Kraut; he fell wounded in both legs. The remaining Germans saw no point in continuing the fight. After all we had destroyed the guns that they were supposed to protect. They threw up their hands and white flags wherever they stood. The guns were gone, and the casualties were lower than expected. This day belonged to the 2nd Ranger Battalion. I hoped that we'd do as well on Utah and Omaha.

"You two," A voice yelled. "You two men."

"Us Sir?" I asked

"Yes" The man, replied, I could easily identify the man as Lieutenant Colonel James Rudder, A soldiering officer who sat well with his men and was viewed as a sort of role model by myself and several combat officers like me. "I saw you two on the flank, you guys really saved our asses up there, nice shooting. What're your names?"

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Robert Ware"

"Corporal Jack Briggs."

"You two have done a hell of a job, and I'll see you both decorated." He shook our hands and headed towards the Prisoner taking operation that was under way, yelling orders and puffing on a large Cigar.


End file.
